Maison Ikkoku: Goin' Down
by SohmaAyame
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction. Its the story about a very tragic event that happened to Maison Ikkoku. It is not supposed to be a serious thing, just something for fun. Hope you enjoy!


Ok, so here it is. My very first fanfic. Look, feel free to say whatever you want in your reviews, but this is my first one. It's not intended to be a serious fanfic, mainly just for a laugh. I didn't want it to be a sequel or something like that, just something to laugh over. Sometimes random people just walk in, like my friends or something. It's really funny! Hope you enjoy! (This story contains mild language and some suggestive themes hint hint)

_Maison Ikkoku:_

_Goin' Down_

Chapter 1

And thus the story of the death of Maison Ikkoku begins. Have a nice day! 

_Right now everyone is inside Maison Ikkoku. Going about their everyday routine. _

Yusaku: Kyoko! Kyoko! Kyoko! K-Y-O-K-O!

Kyoko: Calm down, Yusaku, I'm but one room away!

Yusaku: Oh, right! Sorry.

Kyoko: Well, come on boy, what is it?

Yusaku: I hear a sparkling sound coming out of the window of my room.

_Kyoko fakes a panic._

Kyoko: HOLY SHIZNITS! A sparkling sound! You can't be serious! Hurry up! Call the cops! The fire brigade! _Note the EXTREME sarcasm_

Yusaku: I'm being serious Kyoko. I think it would be wise if we go and have a look.

Kyoko: Ahh. Very well, very well. Just try to keep it at a low profile will ya? The last thing we need is to get Mrs. Ichinose to get all worked up about this. You know what she's like.

Yusaku: Yes, unfortunately.

Kyoko: So where is the sparkling sound coming from?

Yusaku: Up your ass and around the corner.

Kyoko: Oh, you think you're so cute don't you? Yusaku, I'm going to be very pissed if it's someone outside just rustling about. You have a reputation for making a big deal out of nothing.

Yusaku: Look, Kyoko, if you don't believe me, then don't go. But if this building explodes or something, don't come crying back to me.

Mrs. Ichinose: EXPLODES? There's a bomb? For the love of Mango Ice-cream people, call the police. The FDA! Call someone!

Kyoko: What did I tell you?

Yusaku: No, Mrs. Ichinose, it's nothing to worry about.

Mrs. Ichinose: NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! Then why the hell were you screaming it so the whole of Japan could hear it?

Kyoko: Yusaku hears a 'sparkling sound' outside and wants me to have a look. It's nothing, really. Well the sooner we investigate it, the sooner we'll know for sure, right?

_Kyoko, Yusaku, and Mrs. Ichinose go outside and have a look. As expected, they did not see any trace of anything that would have made a sparkling sound._

Yusaku: But- bu- but I don't understand. I herd it right out my window.

Kyoko: Well, it's obviously your imagination.

Mrs. Ichinose: That was a COMPLETE waist of time. Now our tennis lesson is going to be cut short. Thanks to this imbecile. Yusaku, you can explain to Coach Mitaka why we are late. Come on Kyoko, let's go.

Yusaku: Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to waist anyone's time. Honest!

_Yusaku sits down on his couch and begins to talk to himself._

Yusaku: It's no use. Alls I wanted to do was to show Kyoko that I care about Maison Ikkoku. And look where it got me.

_And the Kerry walked in!_

Kerry: Haha! I'm the author! I am immortal! Tee hee!

Yusaku: Whah?

Kerry: Have no fear young padawan! I am the author of this story! Your fate lies between my 'immortal' fingers, and the keyboard! HAHAHAHAHA!

_Then Kerry left._

Yusaku (again, thinking out loud): What the hell was that all about?

**END OF CHAPTER 1.**

Ok, so by now, no one has believed Yusaku about this so called 'sparkling sound'. Will fate decree, or will this turn out to be a big hoax? Call the number on your screen to VOTE NOW! _Someone 'behind the scenes' says something._ No number on your screen? Well then you're kinda screwed aren't ya? Please, folks, don't make your problems mine. _More talking._ More? YOU WANT MORE! Very well, read on then!

Chapter 2

_Mrs. Ichinose and Kyoko return from their tennis lesson, Yusaku still in his room trying to make something of the events that had just occurred. _

Mrs. Ichinose: Well, that was quite something, huh Kyoko?

Kyoko: Uh, yes. Shun- I mean Coach really is the sexy one in those short shorts.

_Suddenly out of no where Michael Jackson walks in._

Michael: Did you say short shorts? I do love my men in short shorts!

Kyoko: Who the hell are you, and why the hec are you here?

Michael: Shut up, foo! I'm Michael Jackson, the child molester. Yes, that's right. I like little boys.

Kyoko: EXCUSE ME?

_Then Michael leaves. _

Mrs. Ichinose: What was _that_ all about?

Kyoko: I- I- I think I need to go take a nap. Have a nice day, Mrs. Ichinose.

Mrs. Ichinose: You too, dear.

_Kyoko goes into her bedroom and notices that she has messages on her answering machine. She tries to listen to them but it seems that people didn't even bother to say something._

Kyoko: What the hell?

_Suddenly this drawling granny walks in as if trying to give advice or advertise something._

Granny: Way back inna winner of fifty-two, we didn' have fanshy gadgets like no ansherin' machine. You jusht had to call and call until shummbody got home. Now, shum people, dey shay dey don' like 'em, but I shay it'll shave you a lotta trouble if you jusht leave a meshage. Thanksh a lot

_Then the granny leaves, and winks at Kyoko._

Kyoko: I really must lie down.

_2 Whompin' hours later…_

_Osama Bin Ladan walks in! He has a HEAVY middle- eastern accent._

Osama: HAHAHA! Suckers!

_Kyoko wakes up, terribly confused. The others walk in too ,as if to observe._

Kyoko: Wha- what's going on?

Osama: Haha. Do you know why I'm here?

Mrs. Ichinose: Of course not, and what she also doesn't know is why the hell you are wearing a diaper on your head.

Osama: How dare you insult the dress code of the Afghani peoples? I'll have you know that my father wore this EXACT same thing in his youth. I am proud to carry on de tradition of my family.

Mrs. Ichinose: Ya, ya. Cut the crap already.

Osama: Let's just say I have you in my cocoon of evil.

_Kyoko arouses slowly, as she wants a say in this whole 'fiasco'._

Kyoko: Could you have at least come up with a better metaphor?

Osama: If I were you, I would forget about my English and run for dear life.

Kyoko: I don't get it.

Osama: THIS PLACE IS GONNA BLOW!

Yusaku: It's gonna fart? What?

Osama: You idiot! IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!

**END OF CHAPTER 2.**

_**To be continued.**_

Haha. That was fun! Thanks for reading it. It took quite a while to do. It's not finished yet- obviously, but now you can wonder what's gonna happen next!

**Credits**

BrtshScn from the Sims 2 website- the granny voice

Natalie (KakashisGirls)- Thank you for giving me some suggestions at school!

Myself- for writing this thing!

WOW! That's all I had to credit! Tee hee.


End file.
